Existing wireless networks typically adhere to wireless standards defining a certain number of channels, each having a fixed communication channel frequency width (i.e., fixed channel-width) available to access points (APs) configured to provide wireless access to clients. For example, wireless standards developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) and designated IEEE 802.11 divide the available communication frequency spectrum for wireless network communication into a fixed number of channels of equal channel bandwidth (e.g., 22 MHz width in IEEE 802.11b/g and 20 MHz width in IEEE 802.11a). While fixed-width channelization approaches are reasonably well suited for increasing throughput capacity and bandwidth distribution fairness in networks having a uniform and static device/traffic load distribution, they are not optimal in many existing wireless networks which tend to have a relatively imbalanced and dynamic device/traffic load distribution. This is because fixed channelization approaches fail to effectively utilize the entire available frequency spectrum and/or fail to avoid or limit the interference between APs using the same communication channel.